


Train your Sights on the World

by Alexanderthegreatestgay



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Headcanon, Spy training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexanderthegreatestgay/pseuds/Alexanderthegreatestgay
Summary: Ficlets about what the spies are forever characters would have been like when they were still in training.





	1. CYNTHIA

Her father pulls some strings in order that she be allowed to take the entrance tests. It's only later that she realises thats probably because he thought marrying her off was an impossible task. Her fellow recruits call her princess. She knows they underestimate her as just a bored rich girl using daddy's connections, and she bubbles with a rabid desire to prove herself. She grows hard, learns to attack preemptively, and defend herself with all the force at her disposal. She gets a reputation as a pyscho bitch when she decks a guy who hits on her.   
Her focus is bloodyminded. She lets nothing get in her way. When she gets her hair pulled during sparring, she shaves it off the next day. She fights quick and dirty to make up for the size decrepancy, makes her self look bigger with bluster and fury. And she succeeds. She protects herself and grows strong alone, a curse and a snarl always on her lips.

Their graduation exam is much more practical than other schools'. The embark on their first real mission to see if they have the skills it takes to be a real agent.   
Her mission is undertaken with three of her fellow recruits, who complain about getting saddled with the girl and her slowing them down. Their instructor snaps at them impatiently , "A real spy does the job whatever the damn circumstances".  
When they reach the mark they find it is a young woman. She seems unarmed, holds a swaddled form close to her. The boys see her and stop short. This is a mother and her child, civilians! Cynthia doesn't hesitate. She shoots the woman cleanly, and as the body falls to the ground the blanket falls away and the "baby" is revealed to be a bomb. The rest of the recruits steer clear of her after that, something like fear in their eyes. They go out to the pub to celebrate without her, and she stays in her room reading location files and mission documents, trying to figure out where she'll be posted. She wonders whether they'll try to get rid of her, post her somewhere dangerous and then use her death as an reason women cant be spies. She hears Germany has something brewing. They go one worse. She is sent to HQ to man the logistics division. Though she is furious, she doesn't let it show, and throws herself into it. Gradually she becomes essential. She learns how the agency works, where its levers and secrets are, and soon knows where every agent is and what their mission is at all times. It takes a year before her first real mission is assigned. She thinks they had hoped she would have given up by now. The mission is simple and she excutes it efficiently. It takes her under 24 hours. She tries not to smile smugly as she files her report. More field missions start coming in, so she starts stubly nudging the most promising newbies into her role. When she finds out she will be being assigned a partner, she does her research. His name is Agent Tobias Jipco. He was in the circus as a child then grew into a talented con artist and pick pocket who was recruited for his talents after he tried stealing from an undercover agent. His record shows a success rate of 87% and high aptitude for undercover work.   
He is bordering on aging out of active duty. When he meets Cynthia he smiles at her and calls her 'lass'. His handshake feels firm and respectful but his eyes dance with amusement. She resolves to learn that trick. 

He is not cruel like the recruits, nor lecherous like many Agents. He treats her as though she were a sort of amusing mascot, and his eyes keep that patronising twinkle, but he does not try to stop her from paticipating in the mission. From him she learns about sleight of hand, disguise and deceit. She learns how to say one thing and make you hear another, how to manipulate an idea into someone's head and make it seem like their own, and most importantly, she learns how to keep her face from showing what her mind is thinking.   
And by the time he is killed in a firefight with the peruvian mob, she has learned enough to finish the job herself.   
She returns to her logistics team. Her monitoring had shown the young people she had tapped were managing to keep everything afloat in her absence, so she resolves to spend her time on her own research projects - the people running this agency.   
The boy called Daniel grins with relief when he sees her. "You're back! Thank goodness. We have two agents in Andora. They're trapped in the mountains by hostiles and running out of food and ammunition. We can't get a jet in because of the fog." He presses a file into her hands.  
Cynthia reads the details and swears.   
It's two idiots from her recruit class. They blew their cover when investigating potential evasion of reparation payments by Germany and now every tax evader in the contry thinks they're after them and has sent out hired muscle.   
"I want tech units working on remote denoating the mercaneries' com units."   
"We dont have anyone in range, si- I mean Agent."  
"Then bomb the lake."   
"The lake?"  
"You heard what I fucking said. Do it."  
They bomb the lake, light munitions, no one gets hurt. But immediately all of the guards are called back to protect their employers.   
The two agents are left whirling breathlessly in the fog.   
"Tell them to get the fuck out of there and they better hope they have some damn good intel."   
Operatives nod and bustle away.   
Cynthia blinks and looks down at herself in her dirt stained mission suit. She had been obeyed. 

A lead on one of her old missions pops up. She gets assigned to assist on a taskforce lead by an agent named Antony Fisher.   
Agent Fisher was a hard man, with a face mostly scar tissue and a glare like flint. He did not like Cynthia, but she didn't think he liked anyone much. He liked to call her "girly", as in "lets see how you handle some real action, girly."   
from him she learns how to interogate a perp untill he's given you the information without knowing it, how to intimidate and cow an enemy out of a fight when you are at a disadvantage, and how to be ruthless when you do have one. He also teaches her about torture. He thinks it's amusing, maybe, to give the small girl with the angry eyes tips on how best to hold a scalpel, or what varieties of acids are the most painful.   
She doesn't care what he thinks, just takes it in hungrily. She doesn't question that she will use it someday.


	2. Owen Carvour

 dark eyed and embittered owen is a quick study and a dedicated student. He has none of the grace or elegance of his later self but all of the ruthlessness and excellent aim. 

he devoures information learning all he can about politics and the world ideologies   
he is fierce and eager, wanting to change the world, to fix things. he doesn't have a mask, or subtlety yet. his eyes burn. he's not a fan of much of the gadgets except the bikes. he is the fastest on wheels within weeks of getting his hands on one. The other agents tease him for his low birth because its a bit of an old boys club and he's from the slum district and wants to change the world so he gets very good at affecting an upper class accent to fit in. He feels like he has to be infallible because he gets come down on much harder than anyone else when he messes up.   
He pushes himself hard and graduates young, applying for and getting assigned field work almost immediately, against precedent. He is thrown in the deep end a bit, in what might have been a bit of punishment from his superiors for being arrogant etc but though he gains a few scars he hardens fast and is their best agent within 10 years

 


End file.
